FFX2 The Chronicles of Andris and Lesca
by Andris Sylcadia
Summary: An RP costarted and Cowritted by me and Huyana Jaganshi. Our OC's Andris and Lesca embark on an exploration of Spira that will bring them more than just a few rare spheres. They will make new friends and face many foes together...along with finding love
1. Prologue of Andris

_Final Fantasy X-2_

_The Chronicles of Andris and Lesca_

Ch. 1: The Life of a Mercenary

_My name is Alex. I have no idea where I was born. I was raised by adoptive parents in Bevelle. How kind were those people to give me the nickname "The Forbidden Child" simply because I was different from everyone there? I had one real friend and one real rival…Chris, a user of Holy powers was my friend where as Kyle, a kid with dark powers such as Demi, was the rival… When I was 12 I left home and joined the Bikanel Mercenaries hoping to become tougher…well…let's just say I was lucky just to survive the initiation…_

_The Bikanel Mercenaries are the best of the best elite fighting forces in all of Spira. It's not a group for wimps. Hell, the initiation I mentioned earlier about surviving, I wasn't exaggerating. One that wants to even have a chance to be in the group has to survive a barrage of not only gunfire, but a seemingly endless about of Thundara bolts. Grr…The thought of how close I came to death that moment still haunts me…_

Alex AHH! CHILL WITH THE THUNDER AND GUNFIRE ALREADY!

Jake Hu lryhla! Ed'c uhmo paah rymv yh ruin! Oui cdemm ryja 30 seh du ku!

Clyde Damn…he's good…

Zylgym … _Dra ouihk myt'c tuehk kuut vun rescamv...ra tavehadmo ryt knayd budahdeym...budahdeym dryd E pameaja ra'c oad du naymewa..._

_By some miracle I was able to survive the full hour without taking a single hit…But if you think that was the end of it, you're dead wrong. The last part of the test was rigorous… I was taken to a remote part of the desert and had to survive the whole day on my own. I don't need to tell you how hot it was…which ironically…wasn't so bad. I think it had something to do with my special sphere I've had since I was little. But anyway, what made THIS test a pain in the ass was the 3 sand worms that wanted me for lunch. Now, the way of a mercenary is to use anything at your disposal to do whatever it is you need to do. I spotted a board, don't ask where it came from because I don't know, and lets just say I learned how to sandboard rather quickly. After hours of dodging and maneuvering, I came up with a reckless idea for a final escape. So with everything I had left, I surfed through the sand worm weaving in and out from their area until they inevitably got themselves tied up. I didn't make it back to the base until nightfall. I don't remember what happened after that because I passed out the moment I set foot in the base. The next morning, I found out that I didn't wake up as a common civilian, but the newest mercenary on the force. I was in._

_The leader, Sethekrd Zylgym, which if I remember right was Midnight Jackal in Al Bhed, assigned me with 2 of the best on the force. Clyde, a blonde headed, blue eyed gunner with unbelievable accuracy and clever tactics, and Jake, a brown haired, brown eyed warrior with an ego that rivaled the size of the desert. They reminded me a lot of Chris and Kyle, Clyde became a new friend and Jake became a new rival. The only difference between Kyle and Jake was that Jake ACTUALLY COULD back up his claims and defeat me…on several challenges against each other…but I don't feel like talking about that…_

_Now the life of a mercenary is…well…let's just say one learns to take care of themselves rather quickly. Everything there is earned, never given. Whether it was money, new weapons, anything that came from the base's own supply was earned by hard work. But let us get more specific. The live of a tacand nuugea, Al Bhed for desert rookie, is the worst! As if dealing with the fact that you have NO respect with ANYONE isn't bad enough, me, along with all fresh recruits are stuck with meaningless tasks such at trash duty, clean-up duty, and we were pretty much servants of any top mercenary in the group. But as time went on, and missions went by, it wasn't very long at all before one of the respected. It got so far as to where I guess Jake thought I was becoming a threat…We ended up fighting in the duel arena and with all that I accomplished up to this point I guess I was a little cocky in our fight. I got thrashed, smashed, crushed, and just down right OWNED! I really believed I would've died right then if it hadn't been for Zylgym. Right before I lost consciousness, I saw him spring from nowhere and knock out Jake with one blow. I could tell he was furious at fellow comrades fighting each other, but I didn't find out later it was only Jake he was pissed at. It seems that wasn't the first time he's caused someone trouble like that. Well wounds healed and time went on. For a week or so I barely said a word to anyone. I guess at that point it set in as to what it really means to be a mercenary. The only person you can truly rely on is yourself, hesitation invites failure, and careless invites death…_

_Then about four years later…it happened. The biggest job of our lives was handed to us. We were hired by Bevelle officials to take out a huge underground Fiend Trade. I found that ironic because those idiots would normally want nothing to go with Al Bheds. But it didn't matter, once the money was paid, we set out to do the job. I expected this to be an easy mission. I expected all we had to do was infiltrate some base and capture the leader. Well…once again I was wrong. Those people fought us as if we were fighting a world war. The only thing that gave us and edge was the fact that we attacked from all points; land, sea, and air. Clyde, Jake, Zylgym and I came with the air unit. This was the cool part. The airship we were on shot cables down to the roof of the base and we grinded down them as if snowboarding. After fighting our way through we reached the boss. With all the guards I expected that he'd be some fat slob in a suit. You think I was right? C'mon, you gotta know better than that by now…This guy even gave Zylgym a run for his money. Somehow we wore him down in the fight and he tried to make a retreat. As I made a dash to stop him I heard a loud bang. A sharp pain through my chest followed which seemed to slow down time. As soon as I hit the floor I knew this was it…I had been shot…and have fallen…never to get up again…_

_…and then it happened. In a flash, my vision returned. I could feel my body rising as a raging, yet familiar, power surged through me. Whatever it was, I was completely at it's mercy for I wasn't able to control my own movements at that point. My vision became so bright I couldn't see. I could only hear what sounded like blood gurgling screams along with flesh and bone being shredded and broken as I passed each enemy. Within seconds it was all over. I felt myself exhausted as I stood still. My vision returned and I was able to see all the damage I had done. Corpses everywhere…pools of blood, and severed bodies lay through every hallway and room. I guess it does without saying that the scene left every unit of the force paralyzed with shock. I couldn't think of anything to do at that point…other than sling the blood from my sword and sheath it and stay silent. Before anyone had time to recover from shock, the base began to rumble. Not a single person hesitated to abandon the area when Zylgym gave the order. Before we took off I heard someone mutter something about a hostage still lost in the area. Without hesitation I split from the group in search of the person. I had no Idea who I was searching for, let alone where to look. I was relying purely on instinct, which has always gotten me out of jams before and now has led me to the young boy in the building. "C'mon!" was all I yelled before taking him up in my arms and bolting to the nearest window. We both managed to make it to the window only to be forced out purely by the explosion behind us. The kid managed to get up and bail just before I did to clear the area of the collapsing building._

_That was the last battle I had with Spira's elite mercenary force. I was on my own at this point. That wouldn't have been so bad if not for one thing… An unknown group of assassins began coming after me for my life. I spent a great amount of time fighting them at every turn. They were determined to see me die, so I decided to fulfill their wish. The last group that came after me I led them into an abandoned warehouse. I reached a dead end on the inside and was instantly surrounded. They thought they had me where they wanted me. But it was the other way around. With a remote I found I shut the only exit to the building…and then I snapped again…I lost all feeling. However, this time I didn't unleash an onslaught of attacks like this time. My rage built energy like a bomb and released itself within the warehouse setting all the explosives stored in it off, completely obliterating the area, assassins and all. Surely this was truly my last fight…_

_However, once again, I was wrong. I woke up a few days later in a bed on an airship belonging to a group of sphere hunters. According to the pilot of the ship, Mike, they found me near the burning site and brought me aboard and tended to my injuries. They all said it was a miracle I recovered so quickly because I was on my feet again by the next day. I stayed with them for about a year and had fun like I never thought I had. I helped them find all sorts of treasures and even got to meet the High Summoner who defeated Sin, Yuna and her friends Rikku and Paine. And somewhere along the way, I picked up a pair of strange but small penguins that wouldn't stop following me. For the first time in a long time I felt…fairly relaxed. Then one day, I got this feeling I couldn't ignore. It got so strong that I immediately requested a quick trip to Zanarkand because it seemed to be calling me there. I don't know what exactly caused it…but it was here where I met…her… The one that I would have priceless experiences with…the one that would forever change my life…this is my story…_

Al Bhed Translations:

Jake No chance! It's only been half an hour! You still have 30 min to go!

Zylgym The young lad's doing good for himself...he definitely had great potential...potential that I believe he's yet to realize...

There's the 1st half of the epilogue. The next half will be up once Huyana Jaganshi finishes. This is both of our story that started out as an RP we formed together. Let us know what you think of it! Read and Review!


	2. Prologue of Lesca

_**Ch. 2 Prologue (Lesca's point of view)**_

_**This is my story... **_

Welcome one, welcome all to the story of me, it all started on that faithful day, 15 years ago...

Princess of Faith: Lesca's Story

15 years ago...

It was a stormy day, May 27th in the Home of the Al Bheds. The second child of High Summoner Braska is about be born into the world of Spira. He and his Al Bhed mate have already had one child, Yuna...and this was their second and final child. They had been told it was going to be a boy, so to continue the tradition, they were going to name him Lord Braska II.

Not to long later, only about 2 hours...Lord Braska could hear crying from the waiting room of the Hospital room in the Home. His smile lightened, knowing his mate had gone through a lot for this child. Since Yuna, their first child, had gone with Braska to Bevelle, this child would be the Prince of the Al Bheds.

But, to Braska's surprise, he walked in his wife's room to find, he didn't have a son, but, a daughter! His mate smiled up at him, Samuto the Al Bhed Queen now, held their new born daughter in her arms...The child had of course, the same Heterochima as her elder sister, but she had her Right eye green, and her left eye blue. She didn't cry much, quiet, unlike her sister was at birth.

"What..shall we call her, Braska?" Samuto questioned her husband.

"Well..since SHE was supposed to be a HE and we had no name prepared for her...lets call her..Lesca." He smiled. "Yuna and Lesca."

Samuto laughed lightly, stroking her new born daughters golden-brown hair, the hair she inherited from Samuto herself.

"Lesca the Al Bhed Princess...Sounds good..."

But we won't spend tales in infancy, lets skip ahead...

**_6 years later..._**

A young, now 6 years old, Princess Lesca, trained in the art of Swordsmenship. Yet another thing she needed to learn before she claimed her place as the Queen of the Al Bheds. Sadly, her mother passed away two years ago. So she had no one to comfort her anymore. Her father had gone on a Pilgrimage to defeat Sin as soon as she was born, so she never knew her father.

"Lusa uh, Bnehlacc! Oui lyh tu paddan drah dryd!" (Come on, Princess! You can do better then that!) Shouted one of her trainers', Raefy shouted.

"E--E's cunno! E's dnoehk! Pid E's denat! Lyh'd E dyga y pnayg?" (I--I'm sorry! I'm trying! But I'm tired! Can't I take a break?) The young girl, dodging the Machina attack robots.

"Hu fyo, Lesca, oui ghuf oui cdemm ryja 10 sehidac mavd! Oui'mm meja!" (No way, Lesca, you know you still have 10 minutes left! You'll live!) He shouted back to her, watching from a distance.

The young princess continued to dodge the Machina, slashing at them with her sword that was almost as big as her, and almost as heavy as her too. She killed off the machina, falling to the ground, panting. She dropped her sword, laying on the hot sand, not caring if she was burned. The world grew dark for her, as unconsciousness suddenly over took her.

She awoke 6 hours later, her head pounding as she starred up at a dim light. Her body covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Her hands callused from fighting. Her once shining golden brown hair, that came to her shoulders was now dirty and dull from fighting and training. You can pretty much say she had it rough, no one to talk to, no one to cry to, six years old, Princess of the Al Bheds, and an Orphan...

She sat up, looking around, she was back in her room. Her room had Yevon script written all over her wall, a picture of her parents and sister and herself as an infant sat next to her on a night table beside her bed. She had a room fit for a princess, but she wasn't sure that thats what she wanted...

"Why..can't I just be a normal person..with parents..a family...not some royalty...I just want to be normal...I'd..give anything." She said, tears filling her eyes.

The child had a spirit, she wasn't cocky or full of herself, she just wanted to be an average child, that's all. Yet everytime she prayed for that, it got worse for her. As four years passed, the sands never changed, and then she finally snapped...

"I'm almost..out of here.." The 10 year old Lesca said, climbing over the walls of the Home boundaries, she was running away from home, she had mastered every dressphere, except for one. The Black Mage Dressphere. She was going to go out on her own to master it. She had it all planned out, she would run to the Macalania Woods, a place the Home would never think to look.

She ran through the Home, to Bevelle in Two days and one night, but finally made it. She would go to Macalania from there. The calm lands were after this, and after that, Macalania.

"Macalania or bust..." The Princess smirked.

"Macalania, huh? Whats so great about Macalania? Bevelle's better..." A voice said behind her.

"OO Who's there!" She whirled around.

There in front of her, was a boy about 14, red hair and blue eyes. He wore the armor of a Crusader, and carried a sword at his waist. He seemed tough, a protector of Bevelle maybe? Lesca backed away, he sneered at the sight of her Al Bhed outfit. An Al Bhed in Bevelle he thought, what a disgrace!

"You're an Al Bhed...Al Bheds' are forbidden to come here. Scram kid!" He shouted.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!" She glared, advancing towards him.

"Get out...or I'll send you to the Bevelle prison...the Maesters can decide what to do with you." The boy said.

"Maesters? Forget them! They killed my Daddy!" She clenched her fists.

"Killed your…daddy? How? Who was your father? Another stupid Al Bhed?"

"NO! He-..."

She had thought for a second, her wits surpassed that of an average 10 year old, had she revealed who her father was, it would reveal who she was, then she would be sent back to the Home. So she had to make up something and quick.

"I'm Aaron, daughter of the Great Guardian to Braska, Auron!" She shouted, she knew her father's Guardian quite well, and had befriended him in the past.

"A--Auron? He had a daughter? M--My apologies, Lady Aaron." He bowed.

"_Well that worked..._" She thought, sighing lightly.

"Its my pleasure to meet you, Lady Aaron, I'm Tai. A Crusader for the..Crusaders.." He laughed lightly.

Lesca blinked, Aaron..she was going to have to get used to this. She had been called Lesca all her life, now a new nickname. Oh, goody...

"I'm looking for the quickest way to get to Macalania, think you could point me in the direction, Tai?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Macalania? What business do you have there anyway?" He queried back.

"I don't have to tell you, but I'm visiting an old friend..." She lied. "Now whats the quickest way there?"

"You go straight from here through the Calm Lands, then you'll find a path that leads to a snowy covered ground, straight in from there is the Macalania woods. Or you could get a Jetbike and get there even quicker. How old are you anyway? 12? 13?"

"...13." She lied yet again.

"Then your old enough to drive one, just be careful. I'll lend you one, but you can't tell anyone I let you, ok?" Tai asked, walking towards a garage.

"You got it, dude." She smirked.

He opened the Garage, there were a series of colorful bikes, Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple, Pink, and ect..ect..ect. She walked over to the purple one, looking over it, then looking to Tai.

"I'll take this one." She smiled.

"Ahh...the X-jet 5000, the newest model, nice color too...just make sure you either bring it back, or pay for it later."

"Okie dokie." She said, taking the keys.

"Oh, and one other thing." He smiled, catching her attention. "I hope we meet again, come back, ok?"

"Yeah..alright..." She eyed him strangely, starting the bike up.

She had plenty of experience with Machina, and this was something from her home lands, she had learned to drive one when she was nine, then mastered tricks and what not at almost 10.

"Laterz, Tai." She sped off.

"See ya, Aaron." He smirked.

_A few weeks later _

Lesca, now Aaron had made it to Macalania, and met a new friend, her name was Ren, she had long dark hair that she kept up in a braid, and the stormiest of blue eyes. She was a server of Maester Seymour, and hoped to become a summoner to honor her father, who had died during his pilgrimage, she stayed with her mother, who was actually very ill herself.

Soon Ren would be on her own, but she was prepared. She wasn't afraid, though she loved her mother very much, and would never want her to die. Ren was an odd child, she had special powers, to heal. She was going to become a summoner, but that wasn't her dream, she wanted to become a doctor and help those in need of her care.

And so..our story continues.

"So..your name's Aaron huh?" Ren asked, walking with Lesca.

"Well...thats my undercover name!" Lesca smiled. "I'm really Lesca."

"OO LESCA? As in the run-away Al Bhed Princess Lesca!"

"..yeah..but don't tell anyone! Please? I don't wanna be caught and brought back home...not again.."

"Okay...but..only if you promise to be my bestest friend!" Ren smiled.

"Ok! Just keep my secret." She giggled, happy. "_Wow...my first actual friend...I'm so happy...I knew this was the right place to come..._"

So as the weeks went on, everyone except Ren knew not of Aaron's origins, but she wasn't alone...Someone watched over the young princess from a distance. His dark mysterious figure stood on the horizon as he heard the young children play, Ren, a new friend Mira, and Mira's twin brother, Skye.  
Who was this man, people wondered, ever since Aaron had arrived he was everywhere.

But on one dark night, the man came, and kidnapped Aaron from her bed. She didn't stir nor wake up as he carried her. He obviously wasn't human, because he had the power of flight for just a normal ability. He flew towards the Zanarkand Ruins that was once the city of Zanarkand 1000 years ago.  
He landed on the soft Earth at the center of the temple of the Faith where Yunalesca's resting place was. He lay her there, but for what reason?

Later that night, Lesca awoke. Her eyes widened as she found she wasn't in her nice comfortable bed. She looked around, rubble? Where was she? This wasn't her home!

"I see you've awoken young summoner..." Said a alto voice.

"W--Who's that!" Lesca shouted, jumping up, her staff at hand. "I--I'll hurt you if you don't tell me! I'm a black mage!"

The voice laughed.

"A black mage? No, no, no, my dear...you are no black mage...you are indeed...a summoner. Like your father before you. You, young Lesca, are a summoner."

"M--Me? Like Daddy?" She questioned, nervous.

"Yes...and I will give you your first Aeon...since your favorite element as a black mage seems to be Ice...you can have Shiva as your first Aeon...it will be your job someday to rid Sin of all Spira. And you will await that day...and train here, with your Aeon." The voice said, appearing, a tall woman with long, lucious whiteish silver hair. With an Al Bhedish sort of outfit.

"W--Who are you?" She lowered her staff.

"I am Yunalesca...the one you and your elder sister were named after..."

Lesca blinked, putting her staff away and looking to the ground. She was to be a summoner like her father before her? She always thought she was meant to rule the Al Bheds...But, all visions never are true. Atleast not to her.

"Alright..fine.." Lesca finally agreed.

So..from there on in, Lesca stayed in the Zanarkand ruins with Yunalesca, training her Aeon to her full extent. She remained there for five years. Until she finally fell asleep from loss of power for 6 months...then...a boy came along...

* * *

Wow...her prologue makes mine look like crap...XD Anyways the 3rd Ch will be up ASAP.


End file.
